


On Thin Ice

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester and this roommate, Castiel, go ice skating. Dean shares a bad incident from his past involving Sam with Castiel.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Ice Skating





	On Thin Ice

Castiel stood looking at his Dean with his arms crossed, "You can do it, Dean."

"Just because I can do it, doesn't mean I should do it," Dean huffed back, staring at his feet. He felt ridiculous. It was summertime in California. His roommate, Castiel, had dragged him out of the house on a Sunday afternoon. A Sunday afternoon he hoped to spend catching up on Dr. Sexy.

"Put the skates on," Castiel arched an eyebrow and gave Dean a penetrating look.

"You should have saved me the trouble by telling me where we were going, Cas. I'm not going ice skating. There is nothing you can say or do to make me go ice skating."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "I'll give you a Scooby snack. If you're really good, I'll give you two."

Dean shook his head. Ever since Castiel had caught him watching Scooby Doo one night, he'd been teasing Dean. "Not even for three."

"What are you afraid of?"

Dean looked away, not meeting his eyes.

Castiel let out a small, "Oh. This just isn't you being recalcitrant."

"Just let it drop, Cas."

Castiel sat next to him on the bench and put his hands on his chin. "We can go home right now, or we can talk about it."

"You should just go skating without me. You already paid for the admission. I can go get a cup of coffee and some pie," Dean said. "I'm sorry you wasted your money on me."

"Nothing I do with you is a waste, Dean. I'm sorry I just assumed that you would like ice skating. Sam does. We come here a couple of times a year. I shouldn't make assumptions. This is on me." Castiel smiled at him reassuringly.

"Sam does?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Now that I think about it, he didn't seem to think it was a good idea at first. However, we had had a few beers first and smoked a… never mind that."

"You gave my brother weed?" Dean looked outraged.

Castiel smiled, "He survived. He was curious, and I thought it would be better if he tried it with me to look out for him. Don't worry, he did it twice and thought it was highly overrated."

"Do you still smoke it?"

Castiel shrugged, "It's legal and medicinal. Well, it was almost legal when Sam smoked it. It's been a couple of years."

"It seems like you've been doing my job, Cas." Dean frowned.

"No, Dean. I haven't. Sam talks about you all the time. You gave him a good foundation. I'm just his friend."

Dean looked at his hands for a long moment. He rubbed the knuckles of his right hand across his palm. He said quietly, "Sam was six. I was ten. We were ice skating on a lake back in Lawrence. The ice broke under Sammy and he wound up in the lake. I dived in after him. We both got stuck under the ice for maybe thirty seconds, but it seemed like years. I was sure we were going to die. I managed to pull us out. My Uncle Bobby saw us and took us into his house to warm us up. That's the last time I went ice skating."

"If Sam had mentioned any of this, I would not have brought you here." Castiel squeezed his shoulder. 

Dean shrugged, "If Sam's able to ice skate, I should be able to. He's the one that almost died, not me."

Castiel huffed, "Seems to me you both almost died. And you both lived because of you, Dean."

"So, let's go get this done." Dean put on the skates that Castiel has rented for him. After he tied them, he wobbled to the ice with Castiel holding his arm. They did a couple of laps around the rink with Castiel steadying him. Dean suddenly took off skating across the ice with a smile of joy. He skated backwards towards Castiel. He laughed, "It's all coming back to me."

"Maybe this is what brought you into my life," Castiel said.

"Huh?"

"Remember when we first met, I took a selfie of us. I said we were brought together for some reason. Maybe it was for this?" Castiel smiled.

"For you to teach me to ice skate again? Seriously, Cas? Shouldn't it be a bigger, grander purpose than to get me to glide in circles?"

Castiel looked at him with a sparkle in his eye, "What could be grander and bigger? Give me some ideas?"

"Umm, maybe it was for me to teach you how to make Winchester Surprise. That was fun," Dean offered.

"Been there, ate that, got the t-shirt. Never again. You know I said I liked only so your feelings wouldn't be hurt. You tried so hard," Castiel winked.

"You lied to me?" Dean batted at him and almost fell on his skates.

"I said…and I quote…It wasn't half bad. That means it wasn't half good either."

Dean grumbled, "You said it tasted good."

"A relative measure to how bad I expected it to taste," Castiel booped his nose.

"You're a dumbass," Dean replied.

Castiel shrugged, "Actually, I'm a smart ass. It's a God-given talent."

Dean snorted, "I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth."

Castiel pulled him off the ice. As they sat down to remove their skates, Castiel said, "Dean. I'm a snarky, irreverent bastard I know. But I do think you were brought into my life for a reason. I'm not quite sure why, but I do know that I'm grateful for the chance to get to know you. I mean this from the bottom of my heart. If I make jokes, it's never at your expense."

Dean looked at him mistrustfully for a second, waiting for a punch line. When it didn't arrive, he said, "Me too, you, Cas. Me too you. But you're still a dumbass."


End file.
